Крыса, загнанная в угол
Ривервуд, таверна «Спящий великан», Рифтен (Skyrim) Рифтен, Крысиная нора |предыдущий квест = Дипломатическая неприкосновенность |следующий квест = Стена Алдуина (квест) Стена Алдуина |награда = Отсутствует |тип = Главный квест |английское название = A Cornered Rat |игра = Skyrim}} # Поговорить с Бриньольфом в Рифтене или с Киравой в «Пчеле и жале». # Найти убежище Эсберна в «Крысиной норе». # Найти Эсберна в «Муравейнике». # Поговорить с Эсберном. # Вернуться вместе с Эсберном к Дельфине в таверну «Спящий великан» в Ривервуде. По возвращении в Ривервуд Довакин должен рассказать Дельфине всё, что ему удалось узнать о драконах. Следующая задача — найти Эсберна. Для этого нужно отправиться в Рифтен, город воров и разбойников, и найти там Бриньольфа (при первом посещении города он будет в таверне «Пчела и жало», далее его можно будет найти на рынке или в «Буйной фляге»), который, кстати, является членом Гильдии воров. Вместо него можно поспрашивать насчёт Эсберна у Киравы, трактирщицы в «Пчеле и жале» (что позволит избежать выполнения вступительного квеста Гильдии воров) или у членов Гильдии воров в «Буйной фляге» Векела или Могильщика, или же сразу спуститься в «Муравейник» и поискать самостоятельно, где прячется Эсберн, поскольку найти его не очень трудно. Если же Бриньольфа герой встречает первый раз, то без должного уровня навыка «Красноречие», придётся выполнять вступительное задание Гильдии воров, прежде чем тот согласится разговаривать об Эсберне. Разузнав всё, что нужно, пора спускаться в подземелья под Рифтеном. Дверь находится на нижнем уровне города, у самой воды. Подземелья глубокие и состоят из нескольких зон. В первой зоне, в самой «Крысиной норе», встретятся бандиты и злокрысы. В «Буйной фляге» сидят воры и они не агрессивны. Также в «Буйной фляге» может оказаться странный человек по имени Гиссур, обокрав которого, можно получить записку, из которой станет ясно, что он шпион Талмора. Ему не велено атаковать героя; главной задачей является выяснение информации о местонахождении Эсберна. Добравшись до укрытия Эсберна и постучав в дверь, поначалу можно услышать только недовольные ворчание, но если Довакин упомянет, кто его послал, кем он является, и скажет кодовую фразу — тот откроет дверь и расскажет много интересного. После этого нужно немедленно уходить из убежища старого Клинка, ведь по пятам за главным героем сюда спустились несколько талморских солдат во главе с юстицаром-магом. : Пробившись с боем из «Муравейника», нужно решить каким путём выбираться дальше. Если протагонист состоит в Гильдии воров, то можно выйти в город через цистерну, избежав боя с талморцами в подземельях «Крысиной норы», однако тогда с ними всё равно придётся столкнуться на улицах города, где может помочь стража, но велики шансы гибели слабых горожан. Так или иначе, выбравшись на свежий воздух, предстоит обезвредить ещё одну талморскую шпионку, Шавари, которая, впрочем, не представляет никакой опасности, и может быть убита самим Эсберном или городской стражей. После этого можно спокойно возвращаться к Дельфине в Ривервуд. Как только два старых знакомых встретятся и поговорят, задание будет окончено, и сразу же начнётся следующее. * Если главный герой уже состоит в Гильдии воров, то Дельфина не будет упоминать Бриньольфа. * В старых версиях русскоязычной версии игры (до версии 1.5) возможны связанные между собой баги: Эсберн не говорит и Эсберн не открывает дверь, вследствие чего квест «замораживается». ** Решение 1: в консоли игры пишем затем , Эсберн после этого будет возле вас, пробуем поговорить с ним, он сам будет пытаться открыть дверь и у него это получится. После этого в комнате говорим с ним и продолжаем квест. P.S. Звука диалогов с ним не будет и сами они будут очень быстро переключаться и так будет со всеми действиями с Эсберном. Если будет «замораживаться» на следующих стадиях просто пытаемся говорить с Эсберном несколько раз. ** Решение 2: загрузка раннего сохранения (возможно, придётся повторить несколько раз). ** Решение 3: выполнить вступительный квест Гильдии воров «Случайная встреча» до разговора с Эсберном. ** Решение 4: если послышался характерный щелчок, но дверь не открылась, можно отложить выполнение квеста и провести некоторое время вне локации, например, заняться другими квестами. При последующем возврате к двери есть шанс, что она будет открыта. ** Решение 5 :' баг исправлен в ''Unofficial Skyrim Patch. ** '''Решение 6 : в той директории, где игра записывает сохранения найти файл Skyrim.ini, сделать резервную копию, открыть оригинал в «Блокноте» и заменить его содержимое на то, что находится ниже, под кнопкой-спойлером. После этого нужно сохранить файл и можно запускать игру. Эсберн должен заговорить, и дверь открывается после некоторого ожидания. General sLanguage=RUSSIAN uExterior Cell Buffer=36 Display fShadowLODMaxStartFade=1000.0 fSpecularLODMaxStartFade=2000.0 fLightLODMaxStartFade=3500.0 iShadowMapResolutionPrimary=2048 bAllowScreenshot=1 Audio fMusicDuckingSeconds=6.0 fMusicUnDuckingSeconds=8.0 fMenuModeFadeOutTime=3.0 fMenuModeFadeInTime=1.0 Grass bAllowCreateGrass=1 bAllowLoadGrass=0 GeneralWarnings SGeneralMasterMismatchWarning=One or more plugins could not find the correct versions of the master files they depend on. Errors may occur during load or game play. Check the "Warnings.txt" file for more information. Archive sResourceArchiveList=Skyrim - Misc.bsa, Skyrim - Shaders.bsa, Skyrim - Textures.bsa, Skyrim - Interface.bsa, Skyrim - Animations.bsa, Skyrim - Meshes.bsa, Skyrim - Sounds.bsa sResourceArchiveList2=Skyrim - Voices.bsa, Skyrim - VoicesExtra.bsa Combat fMagnetismStrafeHeadingMult=0.0 fMagnetismLookingMult=0.0 Papyrus fPostLoadUpdateTimeMS=500.0 bEnableLogging=0 bEnableTrace=0 bLoadDebugInformation=0 de:Eine Ratte in der Klemme es:Una rata arrinconada fr:Coincé dans la Souricière it:Un Topo in Trappola Категория:Заменить изображение